


Ice Tiger and Dark Prince

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fighting, First Meetings, Friendship, Heroes AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Well you like superheroes, so Otayuri superheroes? Anyway, a grumpy but actually super sweet hero Yurio (probably some name like Tiger or Sabre lol) who is bitter that his superhero idol took a different apprentice meets this other hero (obviously Obatek).-------------Who cares if Russia’s favorite hero took on another hero and it’s not Yuri? Again. He certainly doesn’t. Why would he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve aged them up as requested and might have gone on a little longer than originally intended! Hope you enjoy!

“Shit!” Yuri glared at the pair of black ballet flats sitting just inside the door, instead of being put up in the one of the shoe baskets out of the way. “That stupid, hag! She did that on purpose.”

“Yurio, is that you?”

“Quit calling me that!”

“Someone’s grumpy today. Are you still mad that Victor took on a new hero again and it wasn’t you again?”

“Why would I care what that moron does?”

“The stack of posters hidden under your bed says you do.”

With an angry hiss, Yuri snatched the bowl out of Mila’s outstretched hand and stomped to his room so he wouldn’t have to look at her smug face. “Mind your own business!”

“If you’re going out tonight, be careful. A cold front’s coming in. Don’t want to catch a cold.”

“It’s Russia. It’s always cold.”

“And if you run into Victor, ask him how Yuuri’s doing!”

“Why would I ask about the pig? He’s useless. I don’t know why Victor bothered going to Japan to train him.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” The sound of Mila laughing came through the thin door without a problem and made Yuri’s blood boil further. “One day you’ll grow up!”

“I’m eighteen, hag!”

Some of the contents of the bowl spilled out when Yuri slammed it down on his desk, but he was too worked up to care. Maybe Mila had a bit of a point, not that he would tell her that. A small part of him had hoped Victor might finally take an interest in him after his ridiculous venture to Japan. After all, he’d been working as a hero in Russia since he was fifteen years old. Why would Victor need to find some other person to take under his wing, when Yuri had been here the whole time? The pig had been bad enough, but now some dark-haired stranger was running around with Victor in Russia! At least he’d stayed in Japan when he was working with the pig.

“He’s an idiot. Don’t know why I ever looked up to him.”

Yuri looked at where the posters of Victor were hidden under his bed and let out an exhausted sigh. It’s not like Victor had even been the first hero running around Russia at night helping people and saving the day. He worked under Yakov for a few years before the fate of Russia had been handed over to him, but Victor had always been different. Unlike Yakov, he never hid in the shadows or avoided the people he saved. He was always bright and flashy and put on a show. People had dubbed him the Golden King of Russia before he’d even been given the reigns. What child wouldn’t look up to someone like that?

Of course, Yuri had taken it a bit further than most kids did. He didn’t stop at a few posters on his bedroom wall and some made-up stories about knowing the great hero. At the first opportunity to become a hero, Yuri had jumped at the chance and done whatever Yakov and Lilia told him to do to make it happen. He trained for years before they let him go out on the streets on his own, but nothing he did seemed to capture the other hero’s attention. Not even earning his own name, the Ice Tiger of Russia, had gotten him an introductory meeting with Russia’s favorite hero. A couple of days later Victor disappeared off to Japan and Yuri found himself taking the famed hero’s place.

Had it really been so outrageous to think things would be different when Victor finally got bored and decided to come back? Things ended up going back to the way they had been before, Victor was the shining star and Yuri got stuck patrolling the few small areas he could claim as his own. It had been incredibly boring compared to what he had been doing and he grew increasingly restless. He ended up cutting into Victor’s territory a few times, just to see if he could get a reaction out of the older man. What he got was news Victor had dragged a new partner from Kazakhstan to study under him the same way that pig had. Needless to say, Yuri had been furious and maybe a little bit worried there wouldn’t be a place for him in Russia now the Golden King had a Dark Prince by his side. It’s not like anyone needed to know that.

“Hey, Yuri! There’s something pretty interesting on the news. You might want to come see this. Looks like something you could sink your claws into.”

“What have I told you about the cat puns?”

“Hurry up and leave or I’m throwing you out the window!”

* * *

Saying things were in chaos when Yuri showed up at the scene would be an understatement. Shots were being fired from both sides and in the middle of it all were two blurs: one gold and one black. The only positive was the police hadn’t tried to step in and make things worse by introducing a new set of gun-wielding morons. Two gangs firing off bullets in the other’s general direction was enough of a safety hazard without adding in more ricocheting bullets.

He debated leaving the mess to the two already down there, when he caught sight of a small head poking out from under a car for a split second. Even hiding under a car, wouldn’t guarantee the child would make it out of this shootout alive. A stray bullet could take an unfortunate path and end up hitting them or a gang member might catch sight of them and decide to drag them into the mess. Either way, Yuri wasn’t going to leave them down there long enough for either of those things to happen.

With an impulsiveness that always drove Yakov crazy, Yuri launched himself off the rooftop and made a beeline for the car. Several bullets narrowly missed hitting him on the way, but he rolled under the car without a single new hole in his body. The kid let out a shriek of surprise at his sudden appearance, then clung desperately to him with a gut-wrenching sob. Yuri tightened his arms around their small body and rolled back out from underneath the car. He spun quickly to his feet, kicking an approaching gang member in the chest as he did so, and headed for some cover nearby.

The sound of bullets hitting metal filled his ears mere seconds after he dove behind one of the parked cars lining the street. A small whimper against his throat had Yuri unconsciously running his fingers slowly through the kid’s soft hair. He pressed their face further into his neck, then took off for the next car he could hide behind and down an alley. The alley ended in a dead end, which would be a problem if there weren’t plenty of windows to help him climb to the top of one of the buildings.

“Hang onto me and don’t look.”

Small arms squeezed so tightly around his throat, he could feel his airway being constricted by their bruising hold. He moved his hands to grab the closest window and stated hoisting the two of them quickly up the side of the building. Even after he pulled them onto the top of the roof, the child continued to cling desperately to him. Part of him wanted to help the two still fighting the gangs, but he could feel the kid trembling violently and the idea of leaving them alone caused Yuri’s heart to clinch painfully in his chest.

“You’re fine. As soon as all the fighting stops, I’ll get you back to your family and you can forget about all of this. I’m sure they’ll get things settled down soon.” Instead of responding, the child gave a hard squeeze and whimpered against the side of his throat. “Shhh, calm down. They can’t hurt you now.”

Yuri kept the kid cradled against his chest as he dropped to the ground and leaned against a brick chimney poking out of the rooftop. He wanted impatiently for the sound of guns firing to stop and took a peek over the edge to assess the situation. A combination of police and paramedics were working on taking away all the gang members and unlucky pedestrians caught in the crossfire. He scanned the crowd for the two people responsible for ending the mess and couldn’t find them anywhere.

The question of where the two had disappeared off to so quickly was answered when the sound of two pairs of boots hitting the rooftop filled the air. Yuri gnashed his teeth together to keep the frustrated groan from leaving his throat and turned to look at the two. The two standing not far from him couldn’t have looked more at odds. Victor was unforgettable in his bright gold uniform and mega-watt smile. Whoever his partner was looked more like he wanted to become one with the shadows. His uniform had a combination of black and dark grey and he had a stoic expression on his face.

“Yurio! I didn’t know Yakov was sending you to help!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Victor didn’t seem the least bit fazed by Yuri’s dark tone, he just smiled wider and continued. “Is Georgi with you?”

“No. He’s probably too busy crying over his ex-girlfriend to be any use anyways.”

“I’m sure he’s fine! How about I take this little one back to their parents?”

“How about you mind your own business!” The kid bumped their head uncomfortably into the underside of Yuri’s chin and let out a pathetic whine. “Go do something else. I’m kind of busy here.”

“Well, I thought you and Otabek here could take this chance to get to know each other. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“No.”

* * *

Blood dripped down the woman’s face staining the snow below a vibrant red and blocking her ability to see out of his right eye. She let out a guttural scream and charged at Yuri in a last-ditch effort to prevent him from stopping her. It wouldn’t have worked, if the noise didn’t alert a few morons nearby of what was going on. Before Yuri had the chance to land a final blow, something slammed into his side sending them both to the ground.

A hand grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the small alley, as easily as one would throw a ball. He slammed hard into one of the buildings and felt all the air in his lungs rush out, leaving him gasping on the ground. When the sound of snow crunching under boots filled his ears, his instincts kicked in and he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a boot to the face. His leg snapped out with flawless precision, catching whoever it was by surprise and sending them to ground. They let out a long, pained groan, then went completely silent and still.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Yuri got to his feet and stared down the four people now crowding the alleyway. One of them cracked their knuckles ominously at him, while the others settled for glaring menacingly. He adjusted his stance to a more offensive position, then took a threatening step forward and brought his red stained claws up. Someone let out a furious yell and they all charged at Yuri.

Even injured, it was easy to avoid their uncoordinated attacks and knock a couple of them off balance in the process. He spun quickly on the tips of his toes and landed a palm strike to the bridge of the closest person’s nose. Cartilage crunched under the pressure, echoing a sickening sound off the walls. The person let out a howl and swung a wild arm at Yuri that he effortlessly blocked, then used his hold on their arm to dislocate their shoulder.

He let them fall to a ground in a heap, too busy with the next two attackers to particularly care how much pain they were in. The two tried to flank him in an attempt to get the upper hand, but all they did was make it easier for him to take them both out at the same time. His claws dug into the neck of one of the men, while his feet locked around the neck of the other as his body spun through the air. Both of them were twisted off their feet and hit the ground head first, undoubtedly knocking them out instantly.

When he turned to face the last opponent, he was met with the sight of a fist heading straight for his face. Like so many times before, Yuri braced his body for impact, only to be shocked by a black glove covered hand wrapping around the fist. In the next second, their arm was pinned behind their back and, without thinking, Yuri sent a knockout punch straight for their face. The black-clad figure unceremoniously dropped the body to the ground and motioned with their head for Yuri to follow him up one of the buildings.

Normally Yuri would have ignored the request, but his curiosity and the sound of police arriving at the scene had him following. After Yuri finally pulled himself onto the rooftop, he saw the man standing with a blank expression and his cowl around his neck. His dark eyes were so focused on watching him, that Yuri had to fight the urge to shift uncomfortably because of the intensity of his eyes.

“I could have handled it.”

“I know, but I was there to help. It would have been rude to let you get hit.”

“Why were you here?” Yuri watched carefully for any shift in the man’s features, but his face remained annoyingly blank. “Shouldn’t you be running around with Victor?”

“He’s back in Japan. That’s why he brought me here. He thought you might need the help now that he’s gone.”

“Wait. Victor went back to Japan, permanently?”

“Yes. It was difficult for him to be in Russia, when he wanted to be with Yuuri. He only came back to get me acclimated and introduce us.”

“He didn’t do a very good job.”

“You left when he tried.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and took a step closer. “Why would he even need to introduce us? It’s not like he ever talked to me while he was here. I’ve never had a partner and I don’t need one.”

“I know. You have the unforgettable eyes of a soldier. Victor just wanted to make sure you have the same help that he did.”

“Why are you here? Doesn’t Kazakhstan need heroes?”

“No. There are laws against them, but that’s not why I came here.”

“Then why?”

“Because I think we are alike.”

“So, you want to be partners?”

“No.” The blank expression shifted into something softer, almost kind. “You don’t need a partner. Friends?”

“What makes you think I need friends?”

“Do you want to be friends or not?”

Yuri stared at the hand Otabek extended out to him suspiciously for a second, then looked up at his face. He showed no more emotion than he had at any other point in their conversation, but something about the look in his eyes made Yuri think his offer was genuine. For once, Yuri didn’t immediately want to push someone trying to get close to him away. Maybe it was loneliness, maybe it was the certainty in Otabek’s voice, maybe it was just inexplicable.

Making sure to keep his hand steady, Yuri took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “What now?”

“Unless you have something else to do, I have an idea.”

“Am I supposed to trust you because we’re friends now?”

“No. Coming?”

“Fine, but it better not be boring.”

“It won’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
